jeter tout par les fenetres
by deedee26
Summary: cette fiction est une UA, Harry a 14 ans, sirius est supposément mort au ministère et alors qu'il revient à privet Drive anéanti,Voldemort lui révèle un secret. Dés lors, comment se construire lorque votre famille censée etre morte se cache de vous?
1. dont worry ,it's just the sadness

Jeter tout par les fenêtres.

**Don't worry, it's just the sadness**

Voilà, Harry Potter était de retour à Privet Drive. Le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait, c'est un jeune garçon de 14 ans bien amer par les évènements dramatiques du ministère qui s'apprêter à passer un été long et éprouvant au lieu de s'amuser comme tout les jeunes de son age.

L'oncle grommelait dans son triple menton tandis que la tante gardait un silence contrarié par la présence du neveu.

Voila on y était. Le même quartier, la même rue, les mêmes maisons aux gazons parfaits, aux barrières blanches sans défauts, aux poubelles bien alignées.

La perfection en apparence.

Qui aurait pu croire un instant qu' une de ces maisons abritait un sorcier qui plus est « sauveur du monde à la fois magique et moldu », le seul à pouvoir sauver ce même monde d'un mégalomane tueur et complètement taré.

Voila. Ses parents étaient morts sacrifiés pour sauver sa vie. De cette nuit il lui restait une cicatrice sur le front qui avait fait de lui une légende connue en Angleterre mais qui s'étendrait également dans le monde. Et pourtant il avait été réduit en quasi esclavage dans une famille faite de préjugées, étroite d'esprit, incapable pour Vernon Dursley d'accepter tout ce qui est d'irrationnel ou d'anormal et pour Pétunia anciennement Evans une rancœur envers une sœur jalousée pour des qualités qu'elle ne pensait ne jamais avoir un jour.

Et tandis qu'Harry ouvrait sa portière, tandis qu'il sortait sa malle du coffre de la nouvelle voiture parfaitement familiale, sur la parfaite allée bordée d'une parfaite pelouse, il pensa « chienne de vie »

Voila. Sirius était mort et lui devenu un pseudo sauveur. Et « ils » avaient osés le renvoyer chez les Dursley. Il se sentait seul. Et finalement il l'était réellement. Sirius était tout ce qui lui restait d'un semblant de famille, un lien concret vers un bonheur passé, révolu, anéantit pour toujours, vers un semblant de famille.

Sous les critiques de l'oncle et le regard de la tante il monta les escaliers.

Se concentrer.

Une marche après l'autre, sinon il trébucherait sur sa culpabilité et sa peine qui n'attendaient qu'une minuscule petite faille pour s'engouffrer et l'engloutir tout entier .

Sirius était mort. Et lui qu'était il ? Vivant ou non ? Il ne pu répondre à cette question.

Pauvre gamin paumé dans les méandres d'un destin tracé d'avance par une prophétie et un entourage l'isolant de l'espérance d'une enfance normale d'un gosse de 14 ans.

Les jours défilaient, ennuyeux, mornes et Harry dépérissait.

Il ne mangeait que le minimum, ne sortait, dormait quasiment pas. Et cela faisait seulementun mois qu'il était revenu. Il se contentait juste de faire ses taches qu'on lui confiait, de se taire aux moqueries blessantes de Dudley, aux injonctions de l'oncle.

Perdu dans sa propre solitude il ne remarqua pas l'attitudes de la tante, plus douce ? En tout cas moins dure avec lui et de ses regards songeurs qu'elle posait sur lui quand il faisait la vaisselle ou le jardinage.

Et on arriva la nuit de son anniversaire. Un an de plus au compteur de la vie. C'est important un anniversaire non ? ça aurait du être une fête familiale ou la joie et la bonne humeur aurait été au rendez vous. Mais pas pour Harry Potter, pour lui c'était juste un peu de temps gagné au destin. Un e année à survivre, une année à souffrir donc.

Harry était fatigué.

Harry était épuisé.

Harry n'avait plus envie de se battre.

Comment pouvait on reposer sur les épaules seules d'un ado la mission de débarrasser le monde d'un dingue ?

Situation aberrante, stupide et cruelle. Que pouvait il avoir de plus que les autres pour qu'une voyante de quatre sous scelle son destin en le déclarant seul apte à en battre un autre ?

Situation de merde. Vie de merde et dans tout les sens du terme.

Il aimerait pouvoir fermer ses yeux pour toujours pour pouvoir se reposer, enfin.

Et pourtant. Il savait que des gens peu importe sous les ordres de qui, étaient censés le tenir à l'œil. Après tout il ne fallait pas risquer de perdre leur « sauveur », leur unique « espoir ».

La solitude, il l'avait apprivoisé et en avait fait une compagne fidèle. Car, pas un signe, pas une lettre n'avait filtré dans sa bulle protectrice . Probablement pour des raisons de sécurité.

C'est sur tout cela que Harry Potter finit par s'endormir dans un sommeil emplit de ténèbres.

Harry… Harry, cette voix faisait froid dans le dos. Et Harry savait à qui elle appartenait sans toutefois arriver à éprouver de la peur, curieux se dit il.

Eh bien Hary, tu ne me dis pas le bonjour, susurra voldemort à son oreille, mais le garçon resta silencieux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, c'était le début de la nuit et il ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite.

Alors il attendit juste.

Eh bien garçon tu ne dis rien ? Aurais tu peur s'esclaffa t'il.

Mais rien aucune réaction de la part de sa victime ; Ce silence irrita l'homme-serpent ses yeux rouges brillants dans l'obscurité régnante.

Ah Harry, tu sais parfois la vie est étrange, je désire tellement le pouvoir, mais toi tu est un obstacle à mon ascension. Pourtant…oui pourtant je trouve ta situation consternante, tellement pathétique !

Si tu savais garçon ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai découvert !

Harry ne sut si c'était par le ton employé, le rire glacial ou l'idée que Tom est trouvé quelque chose qui le détruirait qui lui fit remonter un frisson d'apprhénsion glacial le long de son dos sous son regard réjouit qu'il commença à avoir peur.


	2. discoveries and reaction

**Discoveries and reaction**

Harry se sentait oppressé. L'attitude de Voldemort était troublante, en, tout cas plus que d'habitude.

-Asseyons nous mon garçon, il fit apparaître deux fauteuils carmins et s'assit sans plus de cérémonie invitant le jeune garçon à en faire de même et qui s'exécuta.

Il était si las de tout ça,qu'est ce que Voldemort lui voulait encore ?

Semblant deviner ses pensées celui-ci éclata une nouvelle fois de rire puis, se reprenant, commença à lui faire la conversation à la grande consternation d'Harry.

- Alors garçon, est tu triste ? Après tout tu es seul de nouveau. Tsss, le vieux fou t'a renvoyé dans cette famille de sang de bourbe. Il pensait sans de doute que tu y serais en sécurité et pourtant tu es là avec moi.

que voulez vous Tom ? Voldemort ne s'offusqua même pas de l'insulte que représentait son nom d'origine. Il semblait plutôt ravi si c'était possible pour lui.

Eh bien je suis venu te faire une proposition garçon. Vois tu j'ai fait récemment bien des découvertes et dont certaines te concernent directement. Alors voici ce que je te propose, dit il en se redressant.

Donne moi la prophétie complète, rejoins moi, jure moi fidélité et je te donnerais ta vengeance !

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Rallier Voldemort ? Découvertes ? Vengeance ?

Mais de quoi parlait ce fou ?

-Vous avez fait de ma vie une parodie. Vous avez assassiné mes parents ! Et Sirius !Et tout ces innocents ! En plus vous voulez que je vous rejoigne ? Jamais ! s'écria Harry consterné.

-Ahh la fougue de la jeunesse ! s'exclama Voldemort. Mais garçon, oui j'ai torturé, fait souffrir, tué ! et pourtant garçon, pourtant tes parents et ton parrain je ne les aient pas eu comme je le pensait !

Ils sont vivant garçon !

Harry sursauta violemment ,pale, tremblant, il fixait hagard le seigneur des ténèbres enchanté par sa révélation.

Il ne pouvait plus parler. C'était forcément une blague de mauvais goût, un canula cruel !C'était impossible, il se souvenait de toute la scène, de sa mère mourrant pour lui, du bruit du corp de son père touchant le sol et il revoyait encore Sirius tomber à travers le voile.

-Vous mentez, c'est impossible, ils sont tous morts et vous les avez tous tués !

-très bien garçon. Libre à toi de te complaire dans ce mensonge. Je vais te donner une adresse Harry Potter, va et tu verras. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne vais pas finir ce que j'ai commencé il y a 15 ans, il se tenait derrière sons siège. Harry incapable du moindre mouvement aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles, ne rien entendre, fermer les yeux, fuir cet état de sommeil, fuir le visage sadique de Voldemort.

-Mais tout simplement parce qu sortilège m'en empêche, je ne le connais pas encore mais j'y travaille, alors adieu définitivement famille Potter !

Ecoute bien garçon cette adresse, l'adresse de ta famille qui vie heureuse sans toi, les mots s'imprimèrent au fer rouge dans la chair le faisant hurler de souffrance mêler au désespoir

-A bientôt Harry Potter ! Nous nous reverrons ! s'écria la silhouette de plus en plus floue du seigneur noir alors que Harry sombrait dans l'inconscience.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

2 jours plus tard…

Ca faisait deux jours à présent depuis que Voldemort lui avait rendu visite.

Avoir le goût de l'amertume dans la bouche, vivre de l'incertitude nouvelle compagne à la solitude ressentie par un jeune garçon de 14 ans, aux yeux incroyablement verts, verts émeraudes brillants d'un éclats particulier et indéfinissable n'était tout simplement pas juste.

Il faisait la vaisselle comme tous les jours avec mécanisme mais il avait du relever ses manches de son tee shirt et là, il s'étalait gravées dans la peau un amas de lettres, qui s'y on y regardait de plus prés formaient des mots, puis des lignes qu'il lui étaient impossible d'ignorer. Agacé il rinça ses mains et s'essuya les mains puis les avant-bras. Il plongea son regard par la fenêtre au dessus du lavabo. Alors ne regardant le ciel bleu, limpide, regardant la tante débarrasser des mauvaises herbes son massif de fleurs, il se dit que dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion il irait vérifier.

Il s'en voulait d'accorder crédit aux paroles de face de serpent, mais c'était son seul moyen de calmer la bête d'incertitude réveillée et déchaînée dans son corp.

Il le devait car il en avait besoin, besoin de savoir si sa vie était ou non basée sur une monstrueuse mascarade.

Il réfléchit à un plan d'action. Les Dursley ne le laisserait jamais s'éloigner et ne l'aiderait en aucun cas.

Donc d'abor vérifier l'exactitude de l'adresse. Il regarda dans le couloir là ou était accroché le téléphone. L'oncle devait être à l'étage, la tant au jardin et Dudley sans doute avec ses copains occupés à tyranniser une pauvre victime dans la rue.

Il décrocha prudemment le combiné et le plus doucement demanda à la dame des renseignements si l'adresse existait.

Mr et Mme Otterpol

8,oxford street muloland drive

Londres

Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre que l'adresse était toujours en service, qu'une grosse main appartenant à l'oncle s'abattit sur le téléphone pour raccrocher et l'autre s'écraser sur son visage l'envoyant valser contre le mur.

Il fut jeter dans sa chambre sous une pluie de coups violents. Le sang coulait sur son front et son visage commençait lentement à bleuir. La douleur il ne la sentait même plus, il ennuyant pris l'habitude après tout . Il s'endormit roulé en boule sur le sol avec la pensée détestable que l'adresse était réelle et que les habitants existaient bel et bien.

Cruelle destinée que sa vie suivait.

Il était de nouveau enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre, isolé du reste du monde. Deux autres jours passèrent, et il se dit que oui, il réclamerait sa vengeance.

Il ne touchait pas à la nourriture que Pétunia lui apportait. Vernon finit quant à lui par s'agacer, ne voyant son neveu manger et contrarié que des sorciers puissent débarquer dans sa maison.

Il entra dans la chambre.

Maintenant tu vas manger imbécile ! vociférait il en colère en lui mettant un plateau avec une bouillie marron sous le nez.

Et le ressentiment du garçon fusa, sa colère à lui augmentant, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation et de fermeture sur sa porte.

Magie spontanée, magie sans baguette.

Plissant ses yeux, il les tourna vers la silhouette de l'oncle à présent effrayé sentant le changement d'atmosphère de la chambre, menaçante et respirant la magie pure ;

Et l'oncle au lieu de se taire se mit à lui hurler dessus et à l'insulter.

-MONSTRE ! espèce d'erreur de la nature, anormalité ! tu me dois tout avec Pétunia ! On aurait du te jeter à la poubelle !

Il aurait vraiment du se taire mais trop tard. Le ressentiment d'Harry l'envahit.

Le plateau vola à travers de la pièce, Harry bondit et saisi Vernon avec violence, le jetant à terre. Sous le choc, celui-ci se mit à trembler littéralement de peur devant le regard vert de son neveu, accusateur et haineux .

Il s'accroupit à sa auteur et lui remit presque tendrement une mèche de cheveux grise derrière l'oreille. Au lieu de hurler, il chuchotait.

-Tu sais oncle Vernon, j'espère pour toi et ta famille que je tue Voldemort, car tu sais, sachant que je suis ton neveu il pourrais s'en charger en personne ? Il chantait presque mais de manière

inquiétante

-Eh bien entendu vous subirez d'atroces souffrances, l'enfer sera votre refuge.

Tout en parlant le survivant faisait courir ses doigts sur le bras de son oncle qui complètement terrorisé et sans doute pour lui échapper lui dit, je… je sais que tu y arriveras, il s'humecta les lèvres sèches de peur mais Harry de plaisir lui rétorqua,

-Mais oncle, susurra Harry, le regard de plus en plus perçant et lui saisissant brutalement la nuque pour rapprocher leur deux visages, oui oncle Vernon, comment peu tu être sur, que même si je le tue, je ne te ferais pas payer toi, et puis sans doute Pétunia et pour finir ton dégoûtant de fils.

L'oncle sentit ses pores de la peau de hérisser, la peur l'envahissait tout entier ? Soudainement il fut projeter en arrière.

ET MAINTENANT TU M' OBEIRAS ! il hurlait à présent, ou alors vous paierez tous pour ce que j'ai subi injustement !

Une fois sorti de la chambre, Vernon sut qu'il devrait se tenir à carreau. Il avait comprit toute la promesse de menaces.

Les Dursley avaient intérêt vraiment intérêt à ne pas rechercher la colère de Harry Potter et ce, s'ils voulaient vivre.


	3. perfect family

Alors tout d'abord merci infiniment pour les premières reviews que j'ai pu lire !!franchement ça fait vraiment très très plaisir et encourage fortement à continuer

J'ai commencée cette histoire il y a deux ans et demi maintenant, les chapitres apparaîtront de façon plus ou moins régulière mais j'essaierais de ne pas trop tarder à chaque fois !

Voila encore merci de la part d'un auteur très touchée.

Donc bonne lecture !!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Ah ! et petite précision**, les premiers chapitres sont là pour bien éclairer le début de mon histoire, de bien situer le cadre.

Si l'histoire commence la veille des 15 ans de Harry et va s'attarder sur l'été qu'il passera c'est pour faire une présentation des personnes importants ou plus ou moins secondaires pour d'autres.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Perfect family ?tss-tss…**

- MAMAN ! hurla une voie mécontente dans une imposante maison luxueuse

- Oui, quoi, que se passe t'il fit une autre voie affolée d'une femme ravissante aux longs cheveux roux foncés.

- Andy m'a piqué ma bague en or blanc que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire !

Soufflant, la femme lui répondit alors qu'elle était grande, qu'elle avait 13 ans et donc était capable de se débrouiller avec le ptit mec qui lui servait également, et accessoirement de petit frère.

Encore un épisode de la vie normale et quotidienne le la famille Otterpol comptant en son sein un couple et deux de leurs enfants.

Vers 18h, un homme grand, cheveux noirs rasés prés du crâne aux yeux sympathiquement marrons, franchit la porte de sa maison soulagé de rentrer après une journée ardue de travail dans une boite commerciale spécialisée dans le domaine de la logistique et plus particulièrement dans l'import-export sur la scène internationale et dont ce cher monsieur était à la tête donc honteusement riche pour le commun des moldus.

- chérie ! je suis rentré, tu ne devineras jamais de combien est le bénéfice depuis le début de la semaine ! s'exclama joyeusement l'homme.

C'est en défaisant sa cravate et déboutonnant la col de sa chemise qu'il fit son entrée sur une scène totale de guerre dans son salon.

Les coussins lévitaient autours de son petit dernier, Andy, qui lui riant et plongeant derrière le fauteuil de cuir ivoire et ce pour échapper à la furie de sa sœur aînée.

- Rend…moi…MA…BAGUE !! hurlait celle ci ses longs cheveux bruns virevoltant autours d'elle et les yeux noisettes vengeurs.

- T'as qu'à venir la chercher se moquait Andy.

Le père secoua sa tête de consternation le début d'un sourire en coin.

Concluant qu'il devait les laisser à leur petit différent, il se mit à la recherche de son épouse qu'il retrouva dans la cuisine totalement imperméable aux cris, portant un tablier avec l'inscription _kiss the sexy Cook , _ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avec plaisir. Il l'aimait et se trouvait encore plus amoureux qu'au premier jour.

_Si ce n'était pas charmant que tout cela_

- Bonjour ma déesse, fit il après l'avoir embrassé

- Déesse ? fit celle-ci en haussant les sourcils comiquement. Il lui sourit simplement en réponse. Eh bien ta déesse t'ordonnes de calmer les monstres du salon et les obliger à : un, de vider la poubelle, de deux, mettre la table, car de trois, le dîner est prés.

Une fois les taches ardues accomplies la petite famille de sorciers normale se mit à table, en famille.

- Alors Lily chérie ta journée, elle s'est bien passée ? demanda James en faisant passer le rôti à sa fille, vorace à cet age là.

- Oh et bien j'ai fait quelques courses chez l'apothicaire pour mes potions puis j'ai vu Sirius chez lui. Oui il va bien, déclara t'elle au regard de sa famille, il lui faudra cependant s'habituer, la mort de son double l'a beaucoup affecté mais il lui faudra juste un peu de temps pour s'habituer, comme nous l'avons fait James chéri.

- Vous aussi vous avez eu beaucoup mal quand vos doubles sont morts ?

- Eh bien un peu fils,c'est comme si une partie de toi s'envolait pour toujours, une partie de toi même que tu sais ne jamais pouvoir récupérer un jour.

- Maman, j'aimerais faire la connaissance d'Harry, déclara la jeune fille.

Il y eut à cette requête un silence pesant James ayant arrêter de mastiquer et Lily immobilisée le geste de la fourchette à la bouche.

- Jasmine, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, on en a déjà discuté. Et puis Harry n'est pas seul i lest chez ma sœur, je suis sure qu'elle se sera prise d'affection pour lui. Mais…qui essayait elle d convaincre ?Sa famille ou elle même ?

Le dîner se finit en quasi silence.

Alors que James se brossait les dents, Lily, songeuse passait sa brosse dans ses cheveux, ses yeux émeraudes fixés sur un point invisible. Elle sentit son mari s'asseoir à coté d'elle et lui prendre la brosse pour coiffer lui même ses cheveux. Doucement, délicatement, comme si c'était la matière la plus précieuse du monde. Elle ferma les yeux sous la sensation agréable.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe déesse ? elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- Oui. Je pense souvent à Harry ces temps ci. Il a eu ses 15 ans et nous n'étions pas là.

- Je sais chérie. J'y ai pensé aussi, mais je suis sur que Pétunia et Vernon l'on gâté !

- Mais James comment en être sur ?

- Lily fit la voie sérieuse de James, tu sais que c'est déraisonnable, il ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes en vie. Tant qu'il l'ignore il peut se concentrer sur sa tache, c'est son destin, et nous nous sommes en sécurité. Le laisser à ta sœur était la meilleure solution

Et, reprit il, Voldemort l'a marqué comme son égal. Si Harry était resté avec nous, ce fou nous aurait pourchassé sans se lasser et puis tu étais enceinte de Jasmine, il fallait penser à nous ma chérie, nous savions que Harry survivrait.

- Mais chéri, avoir fait le choix de le sortir totalement de notre vie me fait de la peine, souffla t'elle, et puis quand je vois tout ce que la presse raconte, tous ces articles horribles sur lui…

- Lily, fit la voie de James un peu plus dure, cesse de penser à lui comme à un fils tu te fais du mal inutilement. Quand à ces articles tu sais bien que ce sont seulement des articles pour vendre leurs torchons à des imbéciles incapables de faire la part des choses. Dumbledore nous a promis de veiller sur lui. Rien ne peut lui arriver de plus.

- Peut être fit elle mais je sais que ce secret ne sera pas éternel.

Un pincement au cœur il lui dit :- cesse de t'inquiéter maintenant, tout va bien t tout continuera d'aller bien.Pensons à notre avenir, à la première rentrée d Andy et la 4ème de Jasmine à Salem.

Ce qui m'attriste c'est qu'ils ne connaitront jamais Poudlard comme nous

- Oui mais étudier en Amérique c'est une vrai chance d'élargir son horizon. De toute façon, nous autres anglais sommes quelques peu coincés, dit il en riant et en basculant la femme en arrière sur le lit conjugal.

Ainsi, la discussion Harry s'enterra et ne revint pas pendant plus de trois ans, mais prenez garde…

alors?réactions sur la famille?


	4. it's so quiet

Chapitre quatre : it's so quiet

_Que fait il en ce moment ?_

_Es tu heureux ?_

_Penses tu à moi ?_

_J'ai mal, je souffre._

_Je vous aimais, je vous aimais et vous m'avez trompé._

_J'ai mal, je vous aime mais je vous hais._

_Je me promet ma vengeance._

_Tous hypocrites autant que vous etes._

Ecoeuré, malade. Harry était fébrile. Alors c'était ça ce sentiment d'être abandonné, rejeté ? Personne ne l'avait jamais fait autant de mal.

Mais bon, rien ne changerait. Harry cesserait d'être malade, d'être écoeuré. Harry jouerait le jeu et finirait par savoir, par comprendre.

Et alors…

Au début du mois d'août, il décida d'émerger de sa chambre. Malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne pouvait malgré toute son envie, se terrer pour toujours dans sa chambre.

En descendant à l'étage il se dirigea à la cuisine ou il vit sa tante Pétunia en train de couper un gâteau marbré au chocolat avec pépites de caramel. Sans illusion, il se contenta de prendre un verre dans le buffet et de se servir en eau minérale avant de prendre une chaise.

Les yeux fixés sur le bois de la table, il leva le regard sur le mouvement d'une petite assiette blanche poussée sous son nez. Une énorme part de gâteau se trouvait dedans.

Relevant brusquement la tête vers sa tante les yeux baissés, il la contempla longuement alors qu'elle se servait elle même pour ensuite aussi s'assoire.

Vernon aurait t'il parlé à sa femme de sa menace ? Il sut instinctivement que non.

-Merci tante Pétunia

Elle releva brièvement la tête vers lui, et lui accorda un trop rare sourire juste destinée à lui.

Harry sentit son cœur cogner très fort à ce moment là mais absolument pas de colère ou de tristesse. Etait ce un sentiment de…de tendresse ?

Sans doute que c'est à partir de ce moment là que la vie dans la maison se fit plus douce, Pétunia faisait des efforts, Vernon avait trop la trouille pour dire quoi que ce soit et Dudley, ben toujours égal à lui-même, si ce n'est devenant de plus en plus stupide pour faire vraiment du mal.

Le mois s'écoulait doucement et Harry et Pétunia disons, s'adaptaient l'un à l'autre.

Ainsi, ils prirent l'habitude d'aller au marché le mardi et samedi très trop, là ou les couleurs étaient les plus belles et les senteurs les plus appétissantes. Puis continuaient parfois par un arrêt à la piscine municipale qui le matin étai toujours déserte.

Et Pétunia ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait des efforts, d'avoir surmonter la peur de la différence. Peu être était ce l'état désastreux dans lequel il était revenu de Poudlard qui l'avait fait baisser sa garde.

Sans pour autant parler beaucoup, Harry ne lui demandait rien, et elle faisait la même chose, ils appréciaient tout les deux ces activités qu'ils ne pouvaient faire qu'ensemble.

Fin août, alors qu'on n'était plus qu'à une semaine de la rentrée, Harry se préparait doucement à revenir dans le monde de la magie. Et fait exceptionnel, il refusa catégoriquement de passer ses derniers jours de libre au Terrier. Il préférait rester avec tante Pétunia.

_Cher Ron, _

_J'ai en effet bien reçu la lettre de Molly m'invitant pour vous rejoindre. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu dés réception, étant assez occupé à découvrir toutes sortes de choses._

_Merci de m'avoir écrit pour la première fois depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, alors que j'étais en deuil, ton soutien ainsi que celui de l'ordre restera dans mes pensées les plus chaleureuses._

_Cependant, je préfère rester à Privet Drive, comprend moi Ron, je ne veux pas causer un quelconque embarrassant quant à l'organisation que ma présence exigerait, de plus je m'amuse bien ici quand même._

_Donc je te dis à Poudlard, profite bien de ne pas être avec moi et embrasse tout le monde ainsi que Hermione dont je n'ai absolument pas eu de nouvelle, sans doute révise t'elle déjà ses aspics._

_A plus_

_Harry Potter_

Il relut la lettre avant de la plier et de la remettre au Hibou qui attendait patiemment.

Je ne pouvait pas faire plus cynique, se dit il. Peut-être qu'ils verront que je n'ai plus envie de me faire prendre pour un con.

- J'arrive ! s'écria t'il à sa tante tout en claquant la porte et en passant la bandoulière de son nouveau sac sur l'épaule pour aller au cinéma avec elle.


	5. hop hop

Chapitre 5: hop hop

Note de moi: Merci pour vos reviews, j'éspère avoir tenu compte de vos remarques et suggestions dans ce chapitre un peu plus long. N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos sentiments. Et vos encouragements me poussent à continuer! 

Merci encore

Harry regardait son cousin complément écoeuré. Il faut dire que celui-ci semblait essayer d'avaler toute la nourriture présente sur la table du petit déjeuner. La tante finissait d'arroser ses plantes dos à la scène, tandis que l'oncle, lui se planquait derrière son journal refusant de lever les yeux sur son neveu.

Nous étions le 6 septembre, et il était temps pour Harry de charger sa valise dans la voiture familiale pour sa rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Tante Pétunia se concentrait sur la route pour conduire à la gare. Elle avait décidé exceptionnellement de l'emmener seule. Harry, silencieux à ses cotés regardait la tête appuyée contre la vitre le paysage défiler.

Quand plus de vingt minutes plus tard elle pu se garer sur le parking, elle coupa le moteur et se tourna vers son neveu qui avait relevé la tête vers elle et à présent la regardait.

-Harry…nous sommes arrivés. Attends, laisse moi d'abord te parler fit elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose.

-Harry, reprit elle, je sais que je n'ai pas été gentille avec toi pendant toutes ces années, mais comprends moi j'avais mes raisons et je sais que ça n'excuse en rien tout se que tu as du subir jusqu'à maintenant. Je, j'essaye de me rattraper mais je sais que je suis maladroite…

A quel moment l'adolescent s'était il senti envahir par une douce chaleur? Etait ce lorsque Pétunia lui avait saisi la main et qu'à présent elle traçait les lignes de sa paume du bout des doigts? Mais non, il se rendit compte que ce sentiment tout nouveau était apparu, depuis qu'elle lui avait coupé un morceau de gâteau dans la cuisine quelques jours plus tôt.

Finalement aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il avait juste fallut que la tante fasse le premier pas pour lui éviter de tomber en dépression.

Harry Potter, je sais que ton nom est célèbre dans ton monde, mais pour moi tu restes seulement Harry. Je sais qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave pour toi et je crois que c'est là que h'ai réalisé qu'il me serait insuportable de te perdre pour toujours. Tu as mon sang.

-Tante Pétunia, fit Harry d'une voix rauque

Tu es de ma famille, reprit elle doucement.

Je…, merci. Merci tante Pétunia chuchota t'il doucement. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas cherché à te connaître plus que ça aussi et je crois qu'on a loupé pas mal de choses.

-Harry, je vois bien que tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, depuis ton anniversaire tu m'as l'air tellement hanté et puis maintenant, en plus j'ai l'impression que tu contiens tellement de colère en toi, est ce que tu veux me parler?

que répondre à tant de perspicacité de sa part?

**Flash Back**

_-Les Garçons! Hurla de sa grosse voix l'oncle Vernon depuis le hall de la maison alors qu'il enfilait sa veste de tweed marron._

_-Dépêchez vous, je veux être avant l'ouverture au salon de la perceuse!_

_-Mais papa, pourquoi je suis obligé de venir? geignait Dudley alors qu'il tentait en vain d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité trop courte, donnant des coups de coudes à Harry installé depuis longtemps mais passé inaperçu jusque là._

_Alors que Pétunia retouchait son rouge à lèvre dans le miroir, le regard de l'oncle observa les adolescents installés à l'arrière._

_parce que mes gros clients veulent pouvoir mettre un visage sur vous. Et toi Garçon, reprit il plus froid, la menace toujours ancré à l'esprit, je veux pas te laisser seul à la maison pour qu'on nous accuse de ne pas s'occuper suffisamment de to, finit il dans un grognement._

_Harry aquieça silencieusement, l'homme ne lui faisait plus peur et son ignorance finalement l'arrangeait bien._

_Alors que tous les quatre sortaient de la voiture sur un signe de Vernon, Pétunia le regard amusé le prit à part._

_Harry, je sais que Vernon t'as dit de venir avec nous, mais c'est seulement par crainte de ce que tu pourrais 'faire' dit elle en roulant les yeux sur l'attitude de son mari._

_Donc, tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous si tu n'en as pas envie. Je peux te donner une liste de quelques courses à faire pendant ce temps et peut être que tu pourrais te promener un peu dans Londres? Termina t'elle un micro sourire aux lèvres, incertaine de sa réaction._

_Leur relation restait fragile, mais était en bonne voie pourtant, juste, il ne faut pas brusquer le destin et les caractères._

_Je vais faire comme tu dis tante Pétunia, lui répondit t'il le sourire dans la voix et puis oui j'irais me promener._

_Sa tante se tournant légèrement pour les cacher, lui tendit en même temps qu'un sac et la liste de courses, un billet._

_-Tiens c'est pour toi, profites en pour te racheter un pantalon et un sac correct, mais gardes en pour t'acheter aussi un sandwich._

_Harry se promenait depuis plus de trois heures, Londres était vraiment une belle ville, toujours animée en un mot très agréable._

_Mais bien sur la quiétude de l'esprit chez Harry Potter ne durait pas très longtemps._

_Pace que à ce moment là, son bras se mis à le tirailler et que quand il releva la manche, il vit l'adresse toujours gravée dans sa chair qui commençait à cicatriser._

_Il était à Londres._

_Il avait l'occasion de vérifier._

_Mon dieu que faire dés lors que le doute et l'incertitude se multipliaient en lui comme des cellules de l'organisme?_

_Bon. Mais il n'avait pas à se poser la question. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps déjà._

_Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp_

_Se glissant silencieusement prés de la ruelle heureusement déserte, il se cacha derrière un panneau publicitaire de tramway. Et il attendit._

_Un homme de belle allure, grand le regard noisette, franchit la petite allée de sa maison pour sortir la poubelle. Il marchait tranquillement puis chercha ses clés pour prendre son courrier à la boite aux lettres._

_L'homme était le parfait sosie de Harry Potter._

_Tétanisé Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la silhouette qui rentra doucement chez lui pour franchir le seuil de sa maison._

_Incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion il finit par bouger, avide d'observer encore son père, oui c'était bien son père qui se tenait là, vivant, en chair et en os._

_Quand il se glissa dans l'espace entre les deux maisons, il vit une petite lucarne pour l'aération et en jetant un coup d'œil, il s'aperçut qu'elle donnait sur la cuisine. Sa mère._

_Sa mére se tenait là à découper une tarte aux pommes caramélisée sur un bar ou était perché deux enfants. _

_Son frère et sa sœur._

_Et ils riaient à une réflexion du plus petit._

_Tous ensemble._

_Soudain, Lily Potter ou madame Otterpol releva le regard vers la petite lucarne se sentant observé peut être._

_Harry prit peur mais il ne put bouger à cause de l'effroi. Il vit sa mère se diriger vers lui pencher un peu la fenêtre, peut être aller t'elle lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais non. Ses yeux si semblables à ceux de son fils, face aux siens, elle referma la fenêtre vitrée…_

_Et Harry encore immobile ne comprenant pas comment elle n'avait pas pu réagir se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de reflet dans la vitre._

_Sous le coup de la forte émotion, il s'était rendu invisible. Encore de la magie instantanée. Ainsi il n'avait plus besoin de cape._

_Il se laissa glisser dos au mur pour se recorviller sur lui même et mettre la tête entre ses bras._

_Et les larmes roulèrent. Il ne pouvait pas surgir et crier surprise. Il ne faisait pas, ou plus parti de cette famille parfaite qu'il avait entraperçu._

_Il finit par rejoindre le salon d'exposition pour aller s'asseoir dans la voiture et attendre les Dursleys._

_Il ne voulait plus penser, mais bien sur ce luxe lui était refusé. Et puis il voulut comprendre, savoir, avoir des explications, et la vengeance alors qu'ils sentait les prémices de la colère et du ressentiment couler dans ses veines qu'il contiendrait._

**Fin flash back**

Hey Harry reprit doucement Pétunia le sentant contracter sa main, écoute je vois que tu as mal, et si tu ne veux pas en parler je ne vais pas te forcer, mais tu pourras m'écrire dans la journée quand je serais seule.

Touché, il lui fit un sourire sincère, car de tout ce mic mac, il savait bien que sa tante, simple moldue, n'était au courant de rien. Non tout était bien plus compliquer que ça.

Sa tant l'enlaça pour la première fois sur le quai de la gare alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à franchir la barrière magique.

La chaleur se fit plus douce encore à ce moment.

Ecris moi. Je penserais à toi, et surtout n'oublie pas combien je regrette toutes ces années perdues, je te demandes pardon Harry, aller vas! et elle le poussa vers une nouvelle année, avant qu'Harry n'est pu répondre quoi que se soit.

Mais parfois, les sentiments se passent de mots.


End file.
